Bulldog
:For the underbarrel variant, see Shotgun (attachment). The Bulldog, referred to as MAUL within game files, is a semi-automatic shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It has the highest rate of fire of all shotguns in the game, but the lowest damage per shot. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The Bulldog is used by enemy Federation soldiers in the missions No Man's Land, Sin City and All or Nothing. Multiplayer The Bulldog is available in Multiplayer. It is the cheapest shotgun of its class, costing only 6 points. Unlike the Campaign counterpart, the Bulldog has 6 rounds per magazine. The Bulldog possesses the highest firecap of all shotguns, allowing players with strong trigger fingers to empty the magazine quite rapidly. In its effective range, the Bulldog can kill in one or two shots, despite having the lowest damage per shot in its class. Two great attachments right off the bat are Muzzle Brake and Extended Mags. Muzzle Brake increases the effective range, allowing for better consistency in one shot kills, whilst Extended Mags increases the size to 9 shots, which can negate the downside of a small magazine that constantly needs to be reloaded due to the high fire rate. Slug Rounds is a mixed bag on this gun, as it upgrades the damage immensely, but using it in the sense of a typical Bulldog, and you might waste your entire mag trying to just kill one person, so be aware of that. The Silencer is another option if players want more stealth, but is a terrible option otherwise. An optical attachment is largely unneeded as the hip-fire spread is accurate enough, and the iron sights can be used when necessary, despite being too plain. Although the Bulldog already has the tightest hipfire accuracy of the shotgun category, Steady Aim improves this to the point where it is the same as aiming down sights. This will make aiming unnecessary and allow the player to keep moving at full speed without being slowed down by aiming. Even with the fastest reload in the category, it still has a moderate reload time. Sleight of Hand can be useful in this case, as even with Extended Mags it is likely that the magazine runs empty before a gunfight is finished. Reload Cancelling speeds are very fast when correctly used, and it can work well with Sleight of Hand. Scavenger can be a good choice for the Bulldog due to the constant need for ammo, but can be unnecessary if playing conservatively. Conservative players can use Scavenger if they wish, however. Finally, a person that will find themselves constantly running around the map will probably see good use of Agility or Marathon or even both. Extinction The Bulldog also appears in Extinction, in Point of Contact, Nightfall and Mayday for $2500. In Point of Contact, it is first on the side of the road in the city, then a second one can be found on a balcony in the cabin area. In Nightfall, it is in the hall before entering the facility area. The Bulldog has high damage, killing many enemies in a few shots, some even in one. It has the highest magazine capacity of all the Shotguns in Extinction, plus has the fastest reload speed. However, a weapon with farther range may be better because, although many Cryptids use close-range attacks, some can attack from far away, like the Scorpion. Also, due to its fast reload speed, the player might not need to try to upgrade the Weapon Specialist class until they get a faster reload, saving skill points and opening up the opportunity to choose a different class, if they plan to use this weapon. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight Barrel *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Foregrip Mod *Slug Rounds *Extended Mags Gallery Bulldog CoDG.png|Bulldog in first person. Bulldog iron sights CoDG.png|Iron Sights. Bulldog model CoDG.png Bulldog reloading CoDG.png|Reloading. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Bulldog appears in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Target Enhancer *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Quickdraw Grip *Advanced Rifling *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Extended Mags Gallery Class Warfare XBOX One Achievement Image CoDAW.jpg|The Bulldog. Trivia Call of Duty: Ghosts *In the Create-a-Soldier image, the Bulldog does not have a magazine tube attached, and the weapon is shown with two spare magazine tubes in the stock. *There is a little rust around the weapon. It is easy to see under the front iron sight while ADS. *The Bulldog is the shotgun attachment with its own weapon stock and a bigger magazine. *When adding any barrel attachment, the reload animation will change slightly (the magazine tube is still grabbed and pushed further to the weapon instead of being tapped from the front). **The only exception is the ARK in Extinction mode. The default animation is used, and thus, the player's hand clips through the ARK when tapping the tube. *When dry reloading the Bulldog with a Muzzle Brake in Extinction, the player's hand might sometimes clip through the barrel. *The Bulldog's magazine is placed in the barrel, similarly to the Ray Gun. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Shotguns